Arrested
by Rawritz
Summary: "Can I go back?" She fondled with her sheets. "Rewind my life to the point where this had never began?". . . He slammed his fist on the table. "No... Everything happens for a reason. Besides, I would have never met you."
1. Chapter 1

:..: **Chapter 1** :..:

Crisp December air caressed her flush skin. A girl strolled absentmindedly as her eyes glided along the hued bulbs that illuminated the night atmosphere. You could call it peaceful, as the distant chatter of children became strong and the breeze held a cool effect. More like _chilled_… or _freezing_. Luckily, her colleague acknowledged her lack of layers before she left her shift for the girls' night out and insisted that she'd put his dark blazer. Hesitating at first, the pinkette set aside her picky fashion sense and slipped on the coat. It stopped about mid-thigh and she had folded the sleeves a little. Who cares? It was New Years; she wasn't going to let the weather affect her party mood. Amu huffed and tugged down her knit beanie. She stepped aside to avoid running into a holiday decoration that was blocked by a knee height fence. "Where are those dummies?" She mumbled under her breath as she continued filing through the semi-crowded streets.

Maybe being a little bit of an airhead was not clever, because another person happened to crash into her path from behind and caused Amu to falter in her step. She heard a clatter. Whoever they were must have been in a rush. The pinkette picked up the item gingerly. She should give it back. She winded throughout the sea of people, and followed the figure. Her eyebrows arched as she skipped in her step. They was slipping out of sight. Amu halted for a split second to peel off her heels, and began racing, with her footwear in her hand. She cried, "Hey! Stop!"

"Oi! Watch where you're going!"

Surroundings began to daze by in a blur, her eyes locked on the swift body that she was failing to gain on. "Excuse me!" Amu panted out.

Some children snickered. There was a silly young adult running barefoot with a jacket too large for size, and with circular-heeled pumps hanging in one hand.

At that moment, hope to help this unknown character conducted astray. The view of that person was fading, and Amu had tainted her already-failing reputation. Honestly, what was the point? She wouldn't receive a medal or anything out of good kindness. What if it served no purpose? Although, there was a possibility that it was of great value to that person. She had to give it back. Her heart told her to, or was it a gut feeling? Her conscious quickly decided.

Amu released her grip, and sped up more. She left behind her expensive shoes– she could pick them up later. She was told that if you swing your arms at a drastic speed, your legs would attempt to keep up, therefore running faster. That fact didn't change to any measures, for a burly voice called out, "Freeze!"

She quickly glanced over her shoulder before finally stopping. A man fixed a device in his ear with a strange cord disappearing in his navy outfit. Amu instantly recognised the golden badge that glimmered against the festive lights. He was a man of authority. Maybe the police could help find that mystery person and return their stuff? Her hands rested on bent knees whilst a big puff left her lips. "Phew . . . Officer, could you help me out?"

Almost instantly, Amu felts her wrists forcibly situate behind her back, with the sound of a click. Her eyebrows furrowed. "W-What's going on?"

"We've found the box."

A very tall police officer that was fiddling with the box pried it open. Few gasps were heard at the sight of thin air.

"Search her."

Pale red hair wafted in the tense breeze after an officer yanked her knit cap off her head. She winced. What is going on? Why are they being rough with her? Hands patted the sides of her legs, thighs, hips, waist and arms until the girl realised they were searching her entire body.

"She's unarmed. . . and doesn't seem to have it."

The poor girl was very confused. She doesn't have what?

Another figure replied with a snarl, "She must have hidden it already."

Whilst Amu was adding up the events, the policemen answered her thoughts before she was able to place it.

"You have the right to remain silent. We are going to have to put you under arrest for the charges of trespassing and theft. . . Everything that you do or say can and will be used against you."

Eyes widening, the accused girl felt her throat go dry. He said what now?

One of the figures scoffed. "She's screwed. Boss sounded pretty serious."

She conjured, "Y-You don't understand, sir. That isn't mine. I found it on the ground whe–"

"Save your nonsense." A female officer heaved out a sigh. "You'll be needing it for court."

She was lead into a caged compartment with a bench, at the back of the police car. Her stomach felt crushed against the cold bench on her way to the floor. Her legs began to tremble. She tuned into the sounds of the streets and cars. She was innocent. Would the police realise it? Would they set her free, and wave it off? How would her friends deal with her vacancy? Would they find out what trauma she landed in? Would anyone wonder of her whereabouts? That night felt so unreal; like a dream. At any moment she could wake up to the shrieks of her own cry. Living a movie– a fairy tale– prince charming would yank the back door of the police car and carry her into the moonlight. Fireworks would burst with the celebration of New Years.

The pinkette sat in the back of the vehicle. The metal sent shivers up her spine, and left goosebumps on her skin. The girl wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her head on her knees. She was going to be transported into a secured area. . . But she was innocent. She didn't want to go to jail. She did nothing wrong. They had to believe her. Her records were clean. Amu slowly began rocking her body and silently wished for the happy ending that would never come.

:..:..:..:..:

**Don't forget to review your thoughts!**

**v  
v  
v  
v  
v**


	2. Chapter 2

:..: **Chapter 2** :..:

It was the beginning of December. Rima grasped the hand of her friend and pulled her along the busy streets of the city. Her boots clacked against the path. Her scarf glided in the wind. A small smile cracked on the dirty blonde's face as she fixed her sunnies.

"No one's going to notice you," her friend stated. Utau bent down, and tried to keep up with the shorter girl's pace. Her platinum blonde hair- pulled into a high pony- stroked past many people.

"Yeah, I know." Rima sniffled, and felt glad that her friend had such warm hands.

Utau looked unimpressed. "So... Take off your glasses? It's like, 10 o'clock at night."

The short blonde groaned. She explained, "Look, I don't want any paparazzi following my steps and minding my business. For the first time in a week I am finally able to go out, and you're joining me whether you like it or not."

Her friend sighed, and understood. Around the holiday season celebrities get pretty busy, and she guessed that comedians were no exception. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her best friend. She just didn't like the busy atmosphere of the city. Utau wanted to relax, maybe in a quiter place and perhaps have leisure time with her family. Unfortunately, Rima was the opposite. The bright lights drove her to her senses. The city was exciting and flashy. There was so much that her younger counterpart hadn't experienced, and the city was like an adventure for her. "Speaking of people following your steps, what is he doing here?"

Rima halted in her tracks. She turned around, and noticed his two brown eyes and long purple hair. On his face was a little smirk. "I don't know. What are you doing here, Nagihiko?"

He folded his arms behind his back, stretching. "I found out you two were spending the night out. Sick invite."

The short girl placed a hand on her hip. "Maybe you just weren't welcome."

Nagihiko clutched his shirt, and faked a cry. "So mean, Shorty."

"I don't care," she said.

"I know somewhere in that little heart of yours that you care." The boy gave a playful wink.

Rima poked her tongue out and faked vomiting sounds. She hooked her arm around Utau's and ran along the streets, with Nagihiko on their heels. It was troublesome avoiding other people. Seas of people roamed the area. Kids were laughing. Adults were chatting. Rima couldn't even hear herself thinking. People swarmed in and out of buildings. She gazed up at the neon lights. They were so alluring. Everything was so precious in the city. It was a comfortable atmosphere. She heard a crack.

Utau grumbled, "Oh, great!"

Rima looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The tall blonde reached down. "My heel broke. You were walking too fast."

"It's not my fault," she replied. She noticed that one of the buildings didn't have many people rushing in and out. "Come on, we can't just stop in the middle of this traffic."

Nodding her head, Utau followed her friend into a building. It was well lit. There was a distant sound of chatter. Few people sat in stools and quietly sipped their drinks. A bartender slowly wiped the surface of his counter. They found a vacant table, and sat at in the chairs. She slipped off her heel and examined it. "Damn. It's pretty much broken."

Rima pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated. "Oh god, how are you going to walk around?"

Utau pursed her lips, and felt bad. She couldn't walk around all night with damaged heels, and she didn't have any extra pairs of shoes. They were meant to spend the night together, and she created a problem.

The short girl tapped her feet. "You idiot. Why are you such a dummy?" She sighed, and started walking towards the exit. "Wait here for a couple of minutes."

"Hey, stop," Nagihiko yelled, "What are you doing?"

She impatiently glared at him, and placed a hand on her hip. "What do you think I'm doing, girly boy? I'm going to find her some shoes."

The boy walked next to her. "No, you can't go out there by yourself."

"Why not?" She exclaimed, "You think I can't take care of myself?"

He shook his head, and smiled. "Not at all. It's just dangerous for such a pretty girl like you to walk alone in the busy streets."

Utau called out to the two bickering adults, "I'll be fine on my own. Nobody is in here, honestly. Besides, I broke my shoe, not my leg."

"Bu-"

Nagihiko took Rima's hand and pulled her. "Come on, you don't want to keep her waiting."

The short blonde flung her arm away. She muttered, "Whatever."

They stepped out into the open world. An immediate flush of cool wind struck them. The bar was much warmer than the streets.

Rima strode off in search for a shoe store, with Nagihiko following. She wasn't sure if any were open, but stores usually close later during this time of year when many possible customers walked around. She spent most of her time oogling at the bright shops which she walked by. She felt a surge of excitement at all the places she could look at, but only after they had found Utau some shoes.

"Hey, wait up!" Nagihiko called.

The short girl turned around, and noticed that he wasn't right behind her, as if she cared. "What?" She replied.

"I found one!" He beckoned, and grew a stupid smile on his face.

The girl advanced to the store that he lead her to. She smelt a distinct fragrance of leather and shoe polish. The lighting was very bright. Cushions were placed all throughout the store, and shoes were stacked in shelves against the wall.

"What should we get?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima focused her eyes on the mountains of beautiful shoes, entranced. "I'll buy the same shoes that she was wearing."

The boy crossed his arms, "Those shoes looked expensive. She can just buy them back herself."

The short girl gently shook her head. "No, Utau isn't made of money."

"What? Isn't she some kind of famous artist?"

Rima turned around and gave a little, sad smile. "It doesn't work that way, dumbass."

He opened his mouth to retort, but noticed that the blonde walked off to browse, and decided otherwise. He headed to where she was, by a shelf of shoes.

"Do you know what size she is?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ladies 10," the blonde answered. It wasn't long before she found a pair that looked almost like the ones Utau was wearing earlier. She picked them up and walked to the cash register.

Nagihiko skidded in front of her, and pulled out his card. "I'm paying."

"Don't try to be a gentleman. I can pay for myself." She pushed his body aside.

"So you're made out of money?" He asked.

"Well, my managers actually pay me..." She drifted off, and gave him a glare.

He dropped the subject, and watched her pay for the shoes. He grabbed the plastic bag containing Utau's shoes.

They advanced to the exit, and was once again met by a cool breeze. There were more people walking past than earlier. The faint sound of music was in the air. It looked almost troublesome to walk back to the bar, but they did anyway.

Rima felt Nagihiko slip her fingers into his hand. She pulled away, but failed as he tightened his grip. "What are you doing?" She violently hissed.

He kept his eyes forward. "I don't want you to get lost in the crowd."

"Dummy. I won't get lost. Just let go."

"Nah, I think you actually like this," he smirked.

"No! Your hands are colder than mine!" She shrieked, and swung her body around in exaggeration, but his grip didn't fall.

He glanced over to her, and faintly chuckled at the red that tinted her nose. "You're so small that if someone snatched you away, it would be impossible to find you in this crowd."

"Who are you calling small!" She yelled out, anger boiling to her skin.

"Watch out, people are going to start thinking you're a kid having a tantrum."

She groaned loudly. "I hate you!"

He chuckled, and pulled her fragile body against his. He dug his nose into the warm locks of her hair. "You know I'm just joking with you, right?"

Her face felt hot. She slapped her vacant hand around. "Get off me!"

He willingly set her free, although still clutching her hand. He noticed that she turned away, hiding the red embarrassment on her face, and his smile grew.

They soon made it to the bar, greeting the warm atmosphere as Rima successfully pulled her hand away. Utau was sitting at the exact same spot, glancing at her phone.

"We're back," Nagihiko said, and handed the plastic bag to the tall girl.

Her eyes lit up as she uncovered the shoes with glorious heels. "Wow, thanks Rim. You didn't have to get me these."

The short blonde smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing."

Nagihiko watched as Utau slipped on her shoes."Where are we going to go now?"

Utau tapped her new heels together. "Well, a couple of people have been talking about a performance near the big christmas tree. We could check it out."

"We should go before it gets too busy, right Rima?"

"Hmm.. Okay," the short girl said.

The three of them left the small bar for a final time. The traffic was busier than what they had remembered. The sound of music was louder, alluring groups of people to the big green tree that was seen from afar. A large star shone brightly. They walked quickly, following the star. As they gained closer, music began filling their ears. It was hard to hear anything else. They came across a big park. Unfortunately, a large crowd of people surrounded the tree.

Rima was facinated by everything. There were signs on every corner. People sat with different instruments and jars of money. Lights of the rainbow decorated the area. The path was coated with stone. All she saw was beauty. Her feet took her to a fountain that illuminated at the top.

Utau followed her, and noticed a sign that glistened underneath the water.

"Throw in a penny and make a wish," Nagihiko read aloud.

"What a childish thing to do," Rima said.

Nagihiko swung his arm around the small girl's shoulders. "Come on, you know you want to. I wish that Shorty will come to her senses and confess her love for me." He dug into his pockets, and chucked a penny into the water. It plopped in, and sunk to the bottom.

Red stroked Rima's cheeks as she shoved him away. She cried out, "Stupid! That will never happen!"

He placed his fingers to his chin. "I suppose you're right. Nobody else should know your wish."

The short blonde searched her purse, and pulled out a penny. She threw it into the fountain, and muttered, "I wish Nagihiko would find a pinecone shoved up his ass."

"I heard that!"

Utau smiled peacefully at the two. Soon enough, she found a spare penny in her hands. She quietly slipped it into the fountain, and whispered almost inaudibly, "I wish that my brother wouldn't push himself so hard."

:..:..:..:..:

**This chapter was mainly an introduction to these characters(:**

**Don't forget to review your thoughts!**

**v  
v  
v  
v  
v**


	3. Chapter 3

:..: **Chapter 3** :..:

It was near the end of autumn. He sat in a leather seat with a pen clutched in his hand, although not writing anything. He fiddled with the tool skilfully as he eyed the door. It was hot. He was wearing a white singlet, stained with blotches of sweat. A fan was by his side. The blades spun at a drastic speed. Wind blew his hair over his face. It didn't do great deal; it was much of a crappy, cheap fan. Tresses stuck to the sweat beads that formed on his forehead. He tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. His palm held his chin up, watching the door. His fingers moved the pen swiftly in the spaces between his fingers, flicking the pen and creating a nuisance to his ears. His eyes shot over to the clock. She was meant to be here by now. He told her it was urgent. Finally, the locks of the door jingled.

Utau opened the door. She walked in, sporting a floral dress with her hair raised in a bun. She quickly hung her coat on the rack, and rummaged through a grocery bag. "Sorry, I'm late. Crazy weather we're having..." She drifted off once she saw her brother. She slowly placed the plastic bag aside. Worry built up on her face. She cautiously stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

He dropped the look on his face, which he was unfamiliar acquiring, calming himself. He needed to be the rock. He needed to be strong, for Utau. He couldn't act worried. If he did, she would have a hard time. "It's nothing we can't handle. We just need to talk it over."

She reluctantly nodded, and took a seat beside him. She asked, "Is everything alright?"

He tried to keep his face straight. He had to be there for his sister. "He still hasn't transferred it into your account. If he's going to keep this up, we won't have many options."

"T-That's," she choked. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She cupped her face in her hands, and felt bad. Her brother didn't have to be dragged into this. Because of her, they have to live in this wrecked home and eat cardboard meals. He could be living with mother and step-father, back in the mansion. "Oh god, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Ikuto."

The state of his sister brought a knife slowly to his chest. He placed a hand on her knee, in comfort. "No, he shouldn't want you to do things that you're not comfortable with."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "What are we going to do?"

He stared intently at her, to get the point. "You are going to continue what you do best."

"But that's not going to help at all!" She exclaimed.

"We'll be fine." He gave a little smile, forced, but in reassurance.

"How?"

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I am going to find a good paying job."

"But I thought you said–"

He brought his finger to her lips, in silence. "It's fine."

She pursed her lips and gazed with sad eyes. "But–"

_"_Utau, enough of this. Get some rest." Ikuto stood up, and rolled the tense feeling from his shoulders.

"But aren't you giving him what he wanted as well?" She asked.

His jaw clenched. He did not reply, and left the room. It was best left unanswered, to keep his cool. He didn't want to risk himself booming at Utau in anger. He was much aware that she was right.

:..:..:..:..:

"Utau, I'm leaving soon," he called out. He ran his hand through his hair, in attempt to tame it.

"What? It's now?" She yelled through the walls of the house.

"Yes."

Footsteps resounded through the hallway. Utau appeared into the living room, and gazed at the man before her. She noticed his black dress pants and buttoned shirt. His top button was undone. She grabbed a nice jacket from the rack, and helped him into it. It was getting colder. The days were getting shorter. Winter was a few weeks away. She smiled in acceptance. "You look very classy, my dear brother."

"That's the requirement." He sighed, and shoved his keys into his pocket.

Her eyes grew worried. She knew he wasn't going to enjoy this. It must be a pain to stand before a camera, with a judgemental photographer monitoring his every move. Her brother was a private man, introverted. He couldn't stand much attention. He mustn't be too keen on being publicised. She couldn't say she was too happy, either. He could easily be sucked in to the vast possibilities in the world. Too many great people are distracted by drugs, alcohol or even fame. She knew her brother was smart, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

Ikuto noticed her features, placed a hand on her shoulder, and lightened his face. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep that up."

Utau giggled. He was so caring. It wasn't in his words; it was behind the things he said. She told herself to stop stressing. It would only cause him more grief. She picked up his mobile from the table, and handed it to him. "Good luck."

He dipped his head, and left the house. He entered a small car, and began driving. It wasn't brilliant, but it did the job. There wasn't much traffic. It was midday. The city wasn't too far from where he lived. He drove to a photographing studio. The building was very big. He parked his car, and strode into the studio. It was very modern, and clean. It held a refreshing aura. He walked to the counter.

A woman, with maroon hair, smiled gracefully at him. "Welcome. Are you here for a photo shoot?"

He replied, "Yes."

"May I ask for your name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

She gazed upon her computer screen, and clicked her mouse a few times. "Okay, sir, please take the elevator to level seven." She handed him a card with his details printed. "It's the third door on your right. Stage room five. You can't miss it. Have a good day."

He gave a nod, in gratitude, and headed for the elevator. He pressed the button. It took a few moments for a bell to ding, and for the doors to slide open. He noticed that inside the elevator was a tall man, a smile evident on his face. He walked inside. He pushed the button for level seven, and it lit up.

"You're new, aren't you?" Said the man.

Ikuto noticed he had slick, brown hair. He was also wearing a suit. "You could say that," he answered.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," the brunet pointed out.

He shrugged, and gave a small smirk. "I do things how I want."

"Ah, but with good intentions?" Asked the man.

The bell dinged. Ikuto was at level seven. "That's my business," he said, and left the elevator. He walked through the corridor, and kept his eyes out for the third door on the right. He laid eyes upon the fifth stage room, and entered it. The room was fairly bright. A large backdrop was shielded with lights and cameras. A whole crew, of what seemed like photographers, stood in the room with growing smiles. He sighed, and stepped into the array of beams.

:..:..:..:..:

Ikuto paced back and forth in the elevator. His face was as still as the walls, but he felt nervous inside. It was the first time he was to meet the CEO of the company. He didn't want to muck it up. He wanted to make a good impression. Sweat built up in his palms. He didn't fit well with these situations. Never would he had expected himself dressed in a suit, and preparing for a business meeting. He expected himself to be more laid-back and relaxed, perhaps sipping some bourbon lying in his bed. That part of him couldn't be shown, though. It wasn't accepted in the business world– the world of his step-father's. Maybe a part of him was born to work in massive companies and take people's orders. Or just maybe he could act it. He could grow up a little; raise the bar, step up the plate. Although, it wasn't him, and he knew it. It didn't feel natural to live under the control of others. He liked freedom. He liked to roam wild. He liked to take matters in his own hands.

But no matter how much he didn't feel comfortable, he had to do it. It wasn't for him, or his step-father. It was for Utau. He didn't like the circumstances. If he had it his own way, it would be different. But life wasn't fair, and he understood that. He had to step out of his comfort zone, and do it for an important person in his life. He wasn't going to let his sister do this on his own. He'd take majority of the workload. It was the least he could do. It was what seemed right.

The elevator finally dinged, and the doors spread open. Ikuto stepped into the large room. It had enormous windows that peeked over the city, the view was breathtaking. Painting adorned the walls with portraits of important men. A big wooden desk sat in the centre of the room. In a big leather seat was a familiar man with brown hair and a grin on his face. Ikuto walked across the carpet.

"Ah, you again. Welcome," said the CEO. He watched the young adult carefully, and shuffled some sheets on his desk.

Ikuto's jaw clenched. It would be more difficult than what he had expected. He had met this man before, in the elevator on his first day. They were already familiar with each other. He hadn't shown a very good example of a fine worker. Hopefully this man had some grace. Hopefully his reputation wasn't tarnished. "Nice to see you."

"Yes. It's a lovely day today, isn't it?"

The navy-haired man nodded.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, and I must say that I am impressed. You seem to be doing well in your first few weeks," he said.

Ikuto felt relief flood his body. Stress fell from his shoulders, like bricks. "Good to hear, sir."

"Ritzu Yui."

"Ritzu Yui?"

"My name is Ritzu Yui, and yours?" Asked the CEO.

Ikuto scratched his temple. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Alright, Mr. Tsukiyomi. Please call me Mr. Yui." The brunet smiled. "Now, what business do I have with you today?"

"Well..." The young adult pursed his lips. "Are there any other jobs or tasks that I can have?"

"What is this for?" Mr. Yui asked.

"To earn more money," he answered.

"Saving up for a fancy car?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"To survive."

"Ah. Divorce fees?"

"Not at all."

Mr. Yui chuckled. "Okay, okay. You just seem like the womaniser type."

"Well, I do know my way around a woman." Ikuto smirked.

The CEO grinned. "You are a classic. . . I'll see what I have for you to do, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto smiled in relief. He was going to be okay. _They_ were going to be okay. He could do this. He could get through this. Utau and him were going to get through this.

:..:..:..:..:

**Don't forget to review your thoughts!**

**v  
v  
v  
v  
v**


End file.
